The Laws of Duplicity
by Emu Alive and Kicking
Summary: Ichigo has a dream, one that she shouldn't be having. What happens when she realizes the feelings she's been claiming might not be right at all? KxI R&R. Rated for possible foul language later.
1. Forbidden Dreams

_A/N:: Hey, everyone. This is my first fic posted on here, although I have written others. This first chapter is extremely short and is meant to be introductory. The second chapter is already written and will be put up within the next few days. I'm currently looking for a beta reader, and will be looking through the reviews for anyone interested. If you are interested, please leave your e-mail and your critiques on this chapter. I'm really excited about this and I hope you guys like it._

Ichigo relished in Kishu's lips as he pressed her against her bedroom wall gently. She was numb with what she was sure was ecstasy as Kishu ran his tongue along her bottom lip seductively and leaned in next to her ear purring softly and saying, "Ichigo, sweetheart, you need to wake up or you'll be late for school…" Wait, what? "Huh?" Ichigo mumbled, the dream world sucked out of her mind. She shot up instantly, almost knocking her mother over as she realized the dream she had just had. What was that all about? She loved Masaya! Stupid Kishu had probably entered her dreams through some sort of magic, but she didn't have time to think about it, realizing her mother was bickering at her to not scare her like she had just done and to get up and get ready. "Sorry, mom," Ichigo muttered, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, stretching as her mom went out of the room. "Nya…" she mumbled quietly with a yawn, walking to her closet and grabbing her clothes. Remembering her suspicions about her dream, she looked around the room nervously for any signs of the pointy-eared alien before running to her window and closing her curtains so she could relax.

Before long, Ichigo was dressed and out the door with a piece of toast hanging from her mouth and a smile playing at the edges of her lips. She began the long walk to her school, eating the toast as she went and pondering what she would do today. She began to think of what she would do with Masaya and it was all she could do to keep herself from exploding with happiness. Even though she was frustrated that Masaya wouldn't go past fleeting kisses and holding hands, Ichigo knew he loved her and that she loved him. But she felt ice in her gut at that thought, again recalling that dream.

It was just convenient; too, right then and there that she felt his hot breath on her ear. "Hey, Konneko-chan, why so troubled?" Followed by a low chuckle. Ichigo stopped immediately, tensing. "What did you do to me?" She accused, whirling around to glare straight into those confused gold eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked, truly curious as to what his kitten was talking about.

"Did someone hurt you?"

She could sense the alarm in his voice, and for some reason she felt the need to extinguish it immediately. "No, no," she mumbled quickly, turning and starting to walk again, but suddenly she felt his hand gently tug her back to him and she reluctantly turned to face him. "Koneko-chan…" he mumbled, moving closer to her instinctively and running his thumb along her jawline. She flinched, also an instinct, and she felt regret gnawing in her chest for the act, and it only got worse when the hurt in Kishu's eyes and he pulled away slightly, letting go of her.

She noted the sinking disappointment in her chest with distaste as her skin tingled with emptiness and longing where he had been touching her. She wanted to feel him touch her like that again. Wait, why was she thinking that. She felt anger boiling now, instead of lust and shook her head, starting to walk again. She could sense him walking behind her and got so distracted by him that she found herself walking down an empty street she did not recognize and stopped, turning around and looking at Kishu, pretending to just be angry. "Why are you following me? It's distracting, and look now I'm…" She trailed off, noticing that he was moving closer to her. She took a few steps back, but didn't make a move for her transformer, it was only when a wall found itself to her back that she stopped, watching him still come closer. "Kishu, what are you-" she cut off, feeling his hands slide around her waist. This was **_not_** a dream. "He's not here to watch you Koneko-chan… he doesn't have to know," Kishu whispered in her ear, and suddenly Ichigo was brought back to reality. She weakly pushed him away, guilt etched on all of her features. "I… I… I…" She tried to speak, but she could feel her eyes filling with tears and her vision became blurry. All she could do was run, and so she did, and as fast a she could.

She could faintly hear Kishu calling for her, asking her to wait, but all she could do was keep running. She ran and ran and ran until she was out of breath, stopping right in front of her school. She hiccupped a little before drying her tears and straightening up and trying to hide her emotions. Ichigo had gotten better at things like this, hiding what she felt. She had to, to protect the world. Of course, the rest of the Mews didn't understand, and Masaya didn't quite understand either, but they didn't have to. She walked towards her school, stopping at the door and taking one last breath before walking boldly inside, her head held high and proud.


	2. A Kiss Is Just a Kiss

_A/N: Okay, so, still no beta reader. I started on chapter 3 right after this one, but then I didn't finish it yet because I wanted to see if I would have a beta reader for this chapter before I posted it. Alas, still no beta reader, so I guess I'll finish chapter three before this weekend ends. Even though I'm finishing these chapters, I want some time to wait before I post them, you know? That way it's not like I'm posting every day and then realize I have no time to write or that I have writer's block. Yeah, I know, I'm rambling. Anyways, I'm trying to decide how much plot I should include in this thing that involves the aliens leaving and everything. Please leave some reviews with your input on this. And, see? This chapter is longer than the last :3 The next may be longer than this one, too._

Chapter 2

Ichigo ran as fast as she could, her breath coming out in short, rushed puffs as she tried to push herself faster. A particularly large Kirema Anima was after her, this one in the shape of a tiger. It was almost like they were mocking the girl, sending a kindred animal after her. It was that that kept her from attacking it, especially since one of the aliens had warned her that if she attacked this one, it might kill the originating animal.

She could feel her lungs screaming inside of her chest, begging for her to stop running, and her resolve was weakening. If only she could find a place to hide, to just think for a minute about what she could do to fix the situation, but no place could be found. To distract herself from the pain, she let her ears focus on the tinkling of the bell on her tail bobbing up and down with each step. Even then, that wasn't enough, and she had to stop in front of a large tree in a meadow, collapsing with her back against it. Her breath came out in ragged, exhausted huffs and her vision wouldn't stay focused.

The Kirema Anima was in the clearing and was now walking toward her with slow, calculated steps. It was now that Ichigo couldn't bank up her emotions anymore, and she let out a short sob. She couldn't do this, she couldn't fight this animal, this poor defenseless sister of hers, and so she was going to die. She curled her tail around her body and clutched herself tight, her ears pressed back tight against her pink hair. It was then that he decided to show up, but he wasn't being kind to her like he was the other day.

"What's the matter? Can't even fight against your enemy? You're pathetic, Ichigo, really. You don't see any of it, do you? You're so weak and senseless just sitting there, sobbing like a selfish little girl."

Despite how hurtful those words were, they made anger rise up into her throat and she stood up, wiping her eyes and glaring at Kishu. "Screw you Kishu!" She bit back, angrily, disregarding the Kirema Anima that was still out to get her. Conveniently enough, that was when it pounced, pinning her stomach down to the ground, leaving her only room to lift her top half inches off of the ground.

"Hm… where have I seen this before?" Kishu muttered lazily, landing in front of her and kneeling down, gripping her chin lightly and lifting her head up to look at him. "Oh, yes, I remember," he smirked, "the first time we met."

There was a nostalgic glimmer in his eye as he rubbed his thumb across her cheek lightly. "My name is Kish. Thanks for the kiss," he said in a light tone, his face suddenly growing serious as he leaned down toward Ichigo. Her breath hitched as his lips brushed lightly against hers. "This is boring…" She felt his breathe on her lips. "So I guess I have to kill you now…" Her breath caught in her throat, and she looked up at him with despair.

"No…"

She felt her eyes watering. She didn't want to die, not here, not now. She closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears from flowing out. "Or… I could," he whispered softly, and she could feel his breath on her lips again. His lips pressed against hers again, and to both of their surprise, Ichigo began to lean into the kiss. The pressure of the Kirema Anima eased off of her back and she lifted her hands up to Kishu's neck, pulling him closer to her. They continued kissing, Kishu pulling them up so they were standing, guiding Ichigo toward the tree and gently pressing her against it.

Ichigo pulled him closer, remembering vaguely how much like her dream this whole situation was. She felt the blissful numbness, shivering with pleasure as Kishu ran his hands down to her hips, pressing her against the tree a bit more with his own. She loved how he tasted like vanilla.

Eventually, they pulled apart, needing to breathe a little. That, however, did not stop the alien from leaning down and nibbling on the cat girl's lip. He couldn't help but let his mouth twitch when he heard a pleasurable moan escape Ichigo's lips.

All Kishu could think about was the joy coursing through his veins. She was letting him touch her. Not just that, but letting him _kiss_ her, and she _liked_ it. He flicked his tongue across her bottom lip, slowly nipping and licking her jaw, loving how she dug her slightly longer nails into his back.

Ichigo noticed distantly the thoughts at the back of her mind, yelling at her to stop, screaming at her for her stupidity, but she didn't care. This felt so good, so much better than the fleeting kisses and holding hands that Masaya gave her every day. She knew it was wrong, so wrong, but she didn't want to stop. She couldn't stop. The funny thing was, she didn't even feel guilty about what she was doing.

She felt relieved.

This relief intensified as she felt one of Kishu's hands come up and scratch her cat ear gently, causing her throat to rumble softly with a purr. She opened her eyes with surprise. She had never purred in her transformed form before, only in her cat form. It was hard for her to focus on the thought, still feeling him scratching softly and showing her enjoyment with more purrs. She felt Kishu smirk against her neck as he began to nip at it, biting her gently at the base of her neck where it met her shoulder. She let out another soft moan, pulling him still closer to her.

He finally pulled away slightly after awhile, a soft smirk still on his lips as they both looked at each other. They didn't say anything, and they didn't have to. They both just basked in the silence, looking deep into each other's eyes. Ichigo saw a feeling in Kishu's eyes that he barely saw at all in Masaya's. Were she and Masaya really in love? After all of this, Ichigo couldn't tell, she needed time to think, but she didn't want to leave Kishu right now.

Instead, Ichigo just leaned into Kishu again, burying her face in the crook of his neck and breathing deeply. She was surprised as the scent of cinnamon hit her nose, sending an almost electrical jolt of pleasure to her brain. Cinnamon was now one of her favorite scents, and she leaned in closer to him, enjoying the way his finger gently traced invisible figures along her back.

After awhile, Ichigo realized the situation she was in. She couldn't break up with Masaya, and she didn't want to hurt Kishu. "Kishu… I can't do this with you. Masaya…" She felt him tense immediately, pulling away. Anger was evident on his face, now, "I can't believe what you're saying. You'd rather choose that weak bastard over me? What _is_ it about him that you can't leave him for me? You know what, forget this, I don't even want to hear your answer. I bet it's because I'm an alien. No, I know it's because I'm an alien. You know, I've seen the way Masaya looks at the Mew Mews, Ichigo, and when he finds out, I'm not going to be waiting around to be your second choice." He could feel regret in his chest, watching the look on Ichigo's face. She was devastated. But he didn't care right now, because he was hurt, too.

"I'll see you around, Ichigo," he said before he disappeared into thin air, a bewildered Mew Ichigo standing in complete shock, her tail drooping limply against her legs.


	3. Who Should I Follow?

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I was pretty much done with this chapter, but I was waiting in vain for a beta reader to show up. Sadly, no one has asked to take the position, yet. This chapter isn't very long, either, but I've been trying to make them longer. I've also been delayed due to another story for fictionpress that I am currently working on. I wont post that one until I'm finished, though, and if enough people ask, I'll post on here when I finish it and where you can find it. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, thanks go out to Anhyvar and Most Unlikely Angel for motivating me to finish this chapter. Here it is._

Chapter 3

Sadness was anger by the next day, fueling Ichigo through school with determination. How dare that alien take advantage of her while she was weak? Never mind the fact that she hadn't exactly pushed him away, and had actually responded to the kiss. It was all his fault, stupid alien.

At least, Ichigo kept screaming this to herself as she stormed into the café, huffing as she put on her uniform and started cleaning and serving customers. Her fellow employees/crime fighters were staring at her with raised eyebrows, since Ichigo was unknowingly running the whole place by herself. The other Mews could easily tell when the cat girl was in a mood, and it was because of things like this.

It was also quite obvious by the end of the workday that the girls were going to get absolutely nothing out of Ichigo, too. The girl had kept her lips sealed, only saying that nothing was wrong or sticking her nose up when asked what was wrong. So, it was no surprise that when the aliens showed up, not surprisingly led by Kishu, that Ichigo was full on ready to fight, already transformed in seconds when the scum arrived.

Kishu, also, did not hesitate to draw his blades, preparing to fight hand-to-hand combat with the cat girl. The other aliens seemed to have the same idea, also pulling out their own weapons.

It did not matter to Ichigo at this point as to what her friends were doing anymore, she focused only on the alien she so despised that was in front of her, her eyes glittering with rage. The alien's also carried the same glimmer, and the fighting ensued, both of them butting heads worse than a couple of bulls that were thoroughly pissed at each other.

Both of them injured each other, Kishu receiving a large gash along his cheek, Ichigo gaining one on her arm. They were huffing with exhaustion, but neither one backed down, and the fighting continued, both unwilling to let the other win.

It seemed like this battle was going to last forever, when one of Kishu's daggers cut across Ichigo's legs, the other one grazing across her chest, causing the girl to let out a pained and startled cry, falling to her knees.

She distantly heard her friends desperately crying out to her, trying to get to their injured leader only to be blocked by gusts of wind from the other aliens. Ichigo could not even stand, only able to give a small moan of pain that was a wretched mix in between a human one and a cat-like one. However, she still was aware of the alien moving closer to her, and the hair on the back of her neck bristled as she let out a low hiss, only to be followed by a wince from the effort.

Kishu felt guilt wrap itself around his heart as he looked at what he had done to the one he loved. She was hissing at him now, something he had never heard the girl do before now, and that hurt him more than any physical pain he felt from the cuts he had been given.

Slowly, he eased toward Ichigo, ignoring her protests, and still pressing on even when her nails extended and she began to claw at him hopelessly. He didn't care about the pain anymore, wrapping his arms around the girl and holding her tight in an embrace. Slowly, the clawing stopped and was only a light grip as his kitten relaxed and let out a small whimper into his shoulder. It was then that he felt the warmth of her tears on his skin and he hushed her, trying to calm her down as he pulled out some healing solution from his belt and began to rub it gently on her wounds.

Again, Ichigo found herself protesting for a moment before she felt the warmth in her legs and chest before the pain numbed. She only fully relaxed when she felt Kishu scratching behind her ear again, purring softly and letting herself go off into a dream world.

This, however, did not last long before Ichigo came to her senses and pushed Kishu away. "Quit doing this to me!" She all but screamed, backing up away from him. She wouldn't look him directly in the eye, now thoroughly convinced that aliens had some sort of hypnotic abilities. "Just quit it, Kishu! You know, you can't keep doing this, and neither can I! Masaya's been too nice to me for me to just do this to him! And you're the enemy. Don't you get that? You're my _enemy_. Make up your mind, Kish, are you fighting me or wooing me? We can never be together this way. Ever."

The tears staining Ichigo's cheeks had disappeared as she pressed on through her rant, and at the end she closed her eyes, getting up, turning and walking away, the only noise in her ears the sounds of her friends and the other aliens fighting. She didn't even care to look behind her where Kishu was standing in utter shock, his head hanging in dismay.

All that Kishu could do was stand there, the only thing waking him from his shock was the feeling of his eyes welling up and Ichigo's figure blurring in the distance. He quickly straightened and rubbed his eyes before turning to look back at his fellow aliens and the remaining Mews who were all staring at him in shock. He stared back at them for a few moments before giving them a death glare. "What?" He shouted at them, growling at their lack of response before turning away and storming off.

He later found himself next to the lake, skipping rocks angrily across the water. They would only skip a few skips, if at all, before they sunk to the depths, his anger affecting his aim. That anger was short-lived, though, before waves of sadness hit him once again. How could he win over his kitten? Especially when he knew that she was right. Harmony would be hard to find, and even now he was still struggling between his loyalty to his planet and his loyalty to Ichigo. Deep Blue knew of his love for Ichigo, and planned to use this to the team's advantage. But Kishu did not want to take advantage of Ichigo like that, even though he would love for her to follow him.

He could not regard her as a true kitten. She would not follow him, so he would have to follow her. His eyes lit up at this revelation.

"I have to follow her." He mumbled, feeling his knees weaken at the thought. He wondered if he could actually betray his kind like that. He didn't have to ask, though. He knew that his loyalties only went so far with them, and he already tested the line. So, strengthening his resolve, Kishu headed towards Ichigo's house to prove his loyalties to her cause.


	4. Author's Note

I regret to inform you that I will no longer be continuing this story. This is because:

It kind of sucks

I no longer have the same hard drive I had before, so all of the revamps I made have been lost

I no longer wish to continue it

I am sorry that it has to be this way, but I would like to leave them up anyway to show my writing progress over the years. I will, however, not stop writing. You will probably start to see some of my work popping up on here since I am now trying to make time to write like I have wanted to do for a long time. Please do keep in mind, though, that I am a senior this year and have to devote quite a bit of my time to studying so I can make good grades.

Sincerely,

Emu


End file.
